


let sleeping dog cry

by Claw512



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claw512/pseuds/Claw512
Summary: Please just hit 'read all', these are short.#1: Dorian's boyfriend has a major problem when it comes to dogs.#2: Dorian's boyfriend has a major obsessive streak#3: Dorian's boyfriend has a dog and also lives with him
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Cullen is Dorian’s boyfriend. This is a fact. Another fact is: he cries watching dog movies. As in any dog movie, be it sad or not. Yet, dog movies are all his nephew seems to have. Each time Cullen and Dorian babysit him, he will, without fail, have a new dog movie he insists they all watch. This time, it’s Lady and the Tramp. Dorian wonders, again, just how many movies about dogs people can make. The plot never changes. It always starts out with Cullen trying to control himself to no avail. Before the movie is halfway through, he will already have cried a few times. 

Although, Dorian doesn’t exactly mind. He never has. They huddle close together, on one hand trying to fit themselves (two grown men, one the size of a Great Pyrenees) on Cullen's sister's couch, on the other hand just being gay and cuddling. Cullen's nephew sits on the rug just in front of them, eyes fixed on the screen. Cullen is soft and warm next to him. He has his head on Dorian’s shoulder and his hand holding Dorian’s under the blanket. Dorian pets his hair as he weeps quietly so as not to interrupt the movie. Cullen is really just a softie. He likes spending time with his nephews and nieces, and loves movies about dogs even though they always reduce him to a wrecked mess. His nephew, unfortunately, happens to share his love for dog movies (more like an obsession if Dorian is allowed to say anything about it), but fortunately not his tendency to break down while watching them. 

Deep in thought, Dorian neglects to pay attention to the movie until Cullen lets out a loud sob. He looks up to see a horse carriage swerves and falls on Trusty, the bloodhound. When the dog doesn’t get up, Cullen’s nephew turns around to look at them with wide eyes and Dorian realises he will be having two sniveling Rutherfords on his hands very soon. He holds out his hand to encourage the kid to climb onto his lap, which is what he immediately does. Dorian shifts around for a more comfortable position while Cullen’s hand leaves his to reach for his nephew. Luckily, the boy holds himself together better than his uncle and doesn’t cry. When he sees Trusty walks in with a cast near the end of the movie he yells out happily and claps his hands. Cullen wails. Before Dorian can offer a few pacifying word, his nephew pulls on his hand and says in his childish voice. “Unky. Trusty is okay. See?”

Cullen nods and sniffles as the credit rolls. Dorian’s suggestion to go get all of them some drink is loudly opposed by the two Rutherfords, both of them too comfortable to move. He sighs, and pulls both of them closer. The drink can wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim, that meddling idiot.

Dorian would kill him. He would kill that little shit next time he saw him. As if it wasn’t bad enough that he was always snooping around waiting for the absolute worst moment to interfere. Dorian was already hanging tooth and nail on his last piece of patience. He had already considered setting the freshman on fire, reputation be damned, if he walked in on one of his and Cullen’s rare alone times _one more time_ before this. Dorian was not an unreasonable man, but this might just push him over the edge.

Jim had taught Cullen to knit. Knit. It wasn’t like Dorian thought there was anything wrong with knitting. He, however, thought there was something wrong about Cullen knitting. The man unfortunately had an obsessive streak, as in when he took a liking in something he would become obsessed. He would have to invest nearly twenty four hours a day, at least five days a week into it nonstop until he got so sick of it that he couldn’t stand a sight of the thing. Unfortunately (again), it usually took him a while to get tired of anything. So alone time that was usually spent on fun, primal things was now spent on Cullen sitting next to him in the library knitting while Dorian read books and did his research. Occasionally, Cullen would even sit on the floor at his feet, leaning against his legs and dropping his head in Dorian’s lap. And because Cullen was just… there, Dorian could easily bend down to kiss him, pet his head absentmindedly while reading, massage the back of his neck...

Wait wait wait. Dorian was supposed to be complaining about this.

But it was rather hard to complain about anything that made Cullen happy. Especially when Cullen stubbornly insisted that he would make Dorian a sweater because it was damn cold and Dorian always said he didn’t like the cold. Dorian had had some glimpses of the nearly-finished sweater. The colour wasn’t bad. Burgundy. Dorian had seen worse. Dorian had endured worse for his grandma (neon green, as he found out the hard way, was not his colour).

When Cullen finished it and presented it to him, he did it with pink cheeks and a shy smile. His eyes did not quite meetDorian’s. Dorian was too busy being absolutely charmed by this ridiculous person to be bothered about the wonky ‘Dorian’ (in black) on the front of the sweater, or the little hearts (also in black) running along the hem of it. Later, he would discover that Cullen had also knitted his own name on the back of the sweater. A small innocuous “Cullen’s” down at the tail, between two little hearts. Later, he would feel torn between punching Cullen in the arm for being such a sap and hugging the sweater and squeeing a little. But that was for later, he was too busy kissing the hell out of his adorable boyfriend now to notice much of anything.

(Dorian wore it everywhere without a hint of shame, incorporated it into literally every conversation. The whole dorm knew about it. Relatives and siblings of every single person who stayed in the dorm knew about it. Cullen was pretty sure even the security lady’s estranged ex-husband who worked as a stripper in another country knew about it. Cullen’s ears still burned if he was around when Dorian told the tale. But ah well, small price to pay as long as it kept Dorian warm and happy.)


	3. Chapter 3

Cullen came back on the second week of their living together to Dorian passing out on their bed, on top of the cover, wearing only his boxers. Cullen’s eyes would have probably been drawn to the curve of Dorian’s back, had it not been obstructed by… a dog's head. His dog, Cerberus, was also on the bed sleeping, despite the fact that Dorian had insisted that the dog was allowed only on Cullen’s bed, not Dorian’s. It looked like Cerberus had found a great pillow as well, not that Cullen disagreed. One of her massive paws was resting on Dorian’s butt. She was even drooling a little. Cullen knew when she didn’t greet him at the door that something was out of the norm, but he didn’t expect this. It took five tries for Cullen to take a decent photo. His whole body shook from how hard he was trying to keep the laughter in and his eyes were blurry from the tears that had gathered there. As the camera snapped, Cerberus lazily looked up at him like ‘oh it’s you’, lied back down and fell asleep again. ‘What a great guard dog.’ Cullen thought. Dorian snorted in his sleep as if in agreement. Cullen had to leave the room to laugh it off. This photo was so going to be his lock screen.

**Author's Note:**

> This was on my tumblr a few years back. Man I wrote so much for these two back in the day. Dragon Age was really my happy place, and it allowed me to be so productive instead of just horribly depressed.


End file.
